Falling, Falling Snow
by raingirl777
Summary: Allen Walker, a new student at Black Order Academy, just wants to stay invisible for the rest of his school years, but he comes to realize that's going to be bit difficult with Lavi Bookman around. The only thing that Allen is interested in is the red head's best friend, Lenalee Lee. Before long, two more threats arise, and Allen is in a lot of trouble. **Rated T for swearing**
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Welcome to my new D. Gray man fic. I promised myself that I would finish writing up the story first and then publish it, but I'm going to go ahead and publish up to the first chapter. I am such a hypocrite! I wish I could finally follow out my plan instead of being so impatient. *stomps foot in frustration* Now I'm just rambling…

Anyways, I had a hard time coming up with my settings in this story. Eventually, I finally developed two:

*Seattle, WA (Because I needed a place that was very rainy.)

And *Issaquah, WA (After looking at some pictures, it seemed like a wonderful place to have the setting of the story in. I have never been there myself, but with the way I am going to describe it, it's going to be in a fictional sense. So if my description is not pin-point accurate, please do not blame me. I'm sure it's a wonderful place to live.)

Oh and before I forget, here is my music list. I happened to listen to a few different songs while writing this. Feel free to listen and read at the same time if you can pull it off… Maybe then you can feel the vibe I was trying to give off during certain scenes. It's up to you.

Music List:

*Rain- SID *Monochrome no Kiss- SID

*Golden Time Lover *Core Pride- Uverworld

Now, please enjoy the story…

*****xxxXxxx*** ***xxxXxxx*** ***xxxXxxx*** ***xxxXxxx*** ***xxxXxxx*****

****Falling, Falling Snow****

**~Prologue~**

Why did the sky weep? How did it know his feelings? A stray tear slid down his cheek. He wept as the rain seeped into his white locks and kissed his pale cheeks.

He thought of himself being orphaned, how his parents left him for dead in an alley. He was thankful for a local sister of the church discovering his small, fragile body lying there in a box made of wood half rotted. His wails had screamed out for someone, anyone that would help him; he wanted his mother. At last someone had come…

The years after that were torture. Hardly anyone in the monastery acknowledged him. There was one exception however, brother Mana.

He treated the boy with kindness, as a father would. It was from Mana that the boy received his name, Allen… But Mana was now gone with everyone else. Allen had once again been abandoned.

Ironically, Allen was now sitting in an alley. It was at that moment, he realized just how much he missed everyone from the church. They had been his family for several years, but now they were gone, and he missed them.

In that alley, he felt as is he was back where he started, all alone. That was when a shadow loomed over him. The rain stopped, yet Allen's tears continued to fall. The streaks they left behind glistened as he looked up at the stranger.

"You okay, kid?" Through the darkness and smoke, Allen could only see a small, red light more than likely from a cigeratte.

"Who… Who are you?"

*****xxxXxxx*** ***xxxXxxx*** ***xxxXxxx*** ***xxxXxxx*** ***xxxXxxx*****

(A.N) I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Soon, I will have the first chapter up. Please look forward to it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^.^

~Raingirl777


	2. Chapter 1: Outcast

Here is the music…

My Music List:

*Golden Time Lover *Witch Hunt

*Link *Alumina

*Checkmate- Gumi *The World

*Gears of Love- Gumi *Shiver- The Gazette

*****xxxXxxx*** ***xxxXxxx*** ***xxxXxxx*** ***xxxXxxx*** ***xxxXxxx*****

****Falling, Falling Snow****

**~Chapter One: Outcast~**

Trees, is that all that's out here? I waited on the street corner for the local school bus. I had literally begged my adoptive father, Marian Cross, to drive me to school, but the bastard said he was too busy. He was probably gone to get wasted or pay for hookers.

Why did we even have to move out here in the first place? Marian said it was for his job, but I knew for a fact that he doesn't even gives a rat's ass about work. So what was the real reason we were out here?

I would give anything to be back in Seattle, where people accepted me, not in some shit hole I've never even heard of until two weeks ago. A pinecone made a loud crunch as I stomped on it with my foot out of frustration.

The sound of the bus rolling to a stop brought me out of my thoughts. Before the doors were opened, I quickly made sure my peculiar hair was hidden under my hood. It would be a disaster if anyone saw it.

The vehicle in front of me huffed and puffed as it slowly opened its doors. Inside awaited the big, bad wolf…

"You knew?" The lady before me appeared to be a mix of an ape and sloth from The Goonies. **(If you don't know The Goonies then shame on you! Just kidding… But seriously look it up on Google.)** I instantly found her revolting. To keep from barfing, I just nodded my head and held my lips together tightly. "What's the matter; cat got your tongue, boy?" People in the back of the bus began to complain. "Oh fine! Get in…" She waved me in with her hairy right arm. I clambered up the steps and sat in the first empty seat I could find. Everyone stared as I sat down, but I glared back at them.

For thirty or so minutes, I was forced to have paper wads thrown at me. I ignored them and stuffed my ear buds in my ears. The entire way to school, I filled my head with my favorite Vocaloid songs.

At last, the dreaded moment had come, we arrived at school. Lucky for me, the highschoolers were the last to be dropped off. The sign in front of the academy read: "Black Order Academy: A Pathway To Success." More like a pathway to hell. I rolled my eyes at the cheesy slogan. At the entrance of the building, I spotted two tables on either side of the doors.

"Welcome Freshmen, Transfer, and Exchange Students!" were in bright, silver letters on the front of the black table cloths. People there were making new students receive name tags. I fumed with anger and clenched my fists. Damn you Marian!

**xXx**

Issaquah was a pretty place; I had to admit it, but the people annoyed me to no end! The entire day, everyone who was around me glared and whispered harsh words. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Back at my old school, I could tolerate rumors and such, but back then I had friends to back me up and that would help me beat up whoever uttered such things.

At the moment, I just wanted to remain invisible for the next three years. Maybe I could shorten that amount of time. That is if, I could get away with "accidentally" setting the house on fire… No! No fire. Anything, but fire... But what other way was there? Damn it; I was screwed!

"Walter!" I suddenly paid attention to class when I realized the teacher was referring to me. Lucky for me, I managed to escape the front entrance of the school building and go about the rest of my day. What I didn't expect was my Literature teacher told us we were required to state our name at the first of his class. I told him "Walker", my last name, because I wanted to find out just how long I remain anonymous. Apparently, he mistook me for saying Walter instead. "Good to see you are once more amongst the living." Everyone laughed. As if I gave a damn about him mocking me!

"What is it, sir?"

"In the book The Outsiders, who is a clear image of symbolism for innocence?"

"But, Mr. Henly, we haven't even-"

"It's a pop question…" He interrupted me. The damn bastard. I sighed as I replied back.

"Dally." He looked surprised that I knew the right answer, seeing as no had been required to read the book yet. The people around the room stared and began muttering incoherent utterances. So much for staying under the radar.

"Correct," He cleared his throat and glanced down at his untarnished boots. "now back to our novel list for this semester…" He turned back to board, and I slumped back in my seat. I was invisible once more, and I was so thankful. I hardly noticed the red head beside me lean towards me.

"I can't believe you actually wiggled out of the snail's grasp! He's made everyone in his classes uncomfortable…" He whispered, his eyes wide.

"Last I heard, snails don't have hands…" He sweat dropped and smiled.

"I guess you're right." What a dumb ass. "Name's Lavi; your's?"

"None of your business…" I glared at him. Surprisingly, he glared right back at me.

"Fine; then I'll call you Bean Sprout!" He grinned and chuckled.

"My name is Allen!" I felt as if I was about to explode. What pissed me off clearly pleased him. At that moment, Lavi's brow furrowed.

"I thought it was Walter…" He pointed at me in confusion. I rolled my eyes and ignored him for the rest of the period.

**xXx**

When we were dismissed, I walked out into the hall and suddenly had the urge to look behind me. I did so and noticed Lavi meeting a cheery looking girl. The red head threw his arm around her, and they skipped away playfully. I couldn't help but notice the girl's short skirt of her uniform as they headed to their next class. With that, I blushed…

*****xxxXxxx*** ***xxxXxxx*** ***xxxXxxx*** ***xxxXxxx*** ***xxxXxxx*****

(A.N.) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of ****Falling, Falling Snow****. It was really fun to write, and I enjoyed making Allen into this sort of mean yet mysterious character. He grew up into a harsh environment and had to go through some rather rough times over the years. So he ended up having some ehurm… anger issues and problems controlling his cussing.

Also, I needed a book for the teacher to ask a question about. I thought of The Outsiders because I had read it recently, and my teacher had asked the same question. While I was writing that part out, I actually noticed the nostalgia with using a symbolism of "innocence". Funny how life works in peculiar ways… Heh! :3

**The part where Allen was discriminating Issaquah and its citizens, I just made him say that because he was pissed off from having to move. No offense to the people that actually live there! **

Conversation over Allen's attitude:

Me: "Allen get it together!" Points at him accusingly.

Allen: "It isn't my fault!" Crosses arms and pouts.

Me: "If you keep this up, Lenalee will never like you!"

Allen: Blushes profusely.

Me: "Awww! Allen's still shy!"

Allen: "SHUT UP!" Yells at me.

Me: Slaps Allen in the face with no remorse. Allen lays on ground, trembling from being hit. "What did I tell you about taking some anger management classes…?" Sighs.

Anyways, I hope you look forward to the next chapter and please **REVIEW!**

~Raingirl777


End file.
